A software environment may be understood as set of facilities to support an application/software. The set of facilities may include operating system, windows management, database, etc., that are available to the application/software when it is being executed by a processor. It is often observed when the application/software are implemented into a real client's environment, also referred to as the software environment, the application may show unanticipated issues. There may be a multiple environmental issues that may not comply with the ideally suggested environmental supporting components and compliance regulations. Hence causing ambiguity in the possibility of errors. When the software is scanned for defects, there may be none in the communication or coding level of the application. Hence causing a huge need for root cause analyses to be assessed in wide range from software to environment and there compatibility factors.
Typically, in Quality Assurance (QA) industry, it becomes very ambiguous to classify a defect related to environment which leads to heavy investment on hardware's, Cost of Quality which has potential impact to customer revenue and leading to waste of money.